A Severe Case of Vampirism
by Magiwren
Summary: Simon and Baz have started killing the white hares... To be honest, Simon's almost forgotten about the hares in the whirlwind of all that's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

 _ **T**_ _he Itsy Bitsy Spider..._

* * *

 _A/N: Hi. This is the first part of A Severe Case of Vampirism! Hope you like._

* * *

The room was dark and it smelled of blood. Shadows danced around on the floor and walls as the fire burned and crackled in the fireplace. The two boys standing in the room were staring at the large, dead hare on the floor.

It really _did_ smell terrible. Simon's back ached from being thrown across the room. That, mixed with the smell, made him want to throw up.

Baz shifted, his gray eyes gleamed in the firelight. "So, you haven't even been killing the others?"

"No. Like I said before, the note only said to find them."

"Crowley, Snow. It must have been a pain to teach you how to eat!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of-"

"'That's it, Simon,'" Baz squeaked in a high voice. "'First you pick up your spoon. Yes, that's it. Then you lift it up - like this, see?-and then you-"

"Alright, Baz! I get it," Simon snapped. "Maybe I should have done a little more than find them."

Baz snorted and shook his head. The two of them turned and looked at the dead rabbit on the floor. It was huge, the color of snow, red eyed, and covered in blood.

Simon risked a glance at Baz. He looked tired from the fight but his eyes were shining with life, honestly, Simon had never seen Baz look so ready to fight something in his life.

"You sure that you're okay?" he asked again, knowing that he probably sounded like someones grandma fussing over a kid who tripped.

Instead of answering, Baz shot Simon a glance and started toward the door. "You coming?"

"Where?" Simon followed slowly. Still uncertain about getting too close to the blood-covered boy.

"You've got one more to find, right? Plus the others to kill."

"The note didn't say that I needed to kill them."

"Aleister almighty, Snow! They're just a bunch of rabbits!"

 _Huge rabbits,_ Simon thought darkly. _Huge rabbits that could break somebody's back with a swipe of their foot._

"I'm not the one who made _cakes_ for them... and then got really pissed about it."

Baz stopped walking and turned to face him. "Baking is not my highest point, Snow. I worked hard on those cakes."

Simon sighed. "Listen, I know that you must be brimming with energy or whatever... But I'm exhausted. Can we please worry about the others later?"

"Weren't you the one pacing the room like a hyperactive madman?"

"Yes! And now we've only got one more hare to find, a good night's sleep won't ruin that, will it?"

Baz puffed a sigh and blinked at Simon. "Fine. You go to bed."

Without another word, Baz turned and darted off. His tall form was swallowed into the shadows.

Simon had always thought that kid was strange... now he was also a vampire. Nothing ever seemed to be simple….

When Simon got back to his room, he quickly changed and then fell onto his bed in exhaustion.

Spiders.

He could see them. Tiny little spiders were darting across the ceiling. Simon had never been afraid of spiders, so this didn't really alarm him... but there _were_ quite a few of them...

Slowly, Simon stood and looked around the room. His lamp was on, so he could see the small spiderwebs that were collecting under his desk, around the lamps, and on the windowsill.

Gosh, he'd known he was messy but he hadn't thought it was that bad.

Simon stood and squinted at the spiders as they made their way down the wall and into some cracks in the window. He couldn't tell what kind of spiders they were but he did notice that they seemed to be... marching. Walking in single file and hurrying along as if they had a place to be.

 _Wow, Snow,_ Simon thought. _You're more tired than you thought you were._

He went back to bed and closed his eyes, at last letting himself relax after a long night.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there you go. First chapter. I'm gonna try to post every other day so hopefully that'll work out. Future chapters will be longer, sorry this one was so short._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! This is definitely not one of my best stories but I'll attempt to make it good._ _This one's longer, for that, I'm glad._

* * *

It was storming outside when Simon woke up. Wind whipped at the walls and rain pounded into the glass of the window.

Simon sat up quickly as thunder rumbled. He was about to say something when he realized that Baz wasn't there. He wouldn't have stayed up all night, would he?

When he got to the dining hall, Simon looked around and frowned when he realized that Baz wasn't there either.

"What's wrong, Simon?"

He jumped as Penelope came up behind him and turned to look at her. "Have you seen Baz?"

"No."

 _Okay,_ he thought, looking around again. _That's weird._

He and Baz never really went to breakfast together… but that was mostly because Baz was an early riser so he was already there with his cronies by the time Simon was up. If he wasn't at breakfast and not in their room, then there were very few other places that Simon could think of where Baz might be hanging out. No one had class at the moment, Simon could see most of his cronies eating already, so… where was he?

The real reason that Simon was worried was because Baz had seemed awfully into finding the hares, if he had gone looking for them by himself… that could end very badly.

Penelope had been staring at him while he thought about this and finally spoke up. "Did something happen?"

 _You could say that,_ Simon thought. "I just haven't seen him in a while." _Wow Simon, wait to sound sound like a freaky stalker!_

Agatha came up beside Penny. "What's up, guys?"

"Simon has an obsession with Baz, again," Penelope snorted. "Let me guess... He's _up_ to

something!"

Simon rolled his eyes. Was he _that_ predictable? "No. I'm just looking for him. I think we're starting to become friends."

Agatha and Penelope burst into a mad fit of laughter. They literally had to hold onto each other to stay standing.

"You... and Baz. Friends? You have got to be kidding me," Penelope laughed and Simon frowned at her, eyes narrowed.

"It could happen!"

"He spelled your laptop closed."

"So? We were new roommates. It's, like, the _law_ to pick on each other when you're new."

"He steals all your aero bars."

"Again with the roommate law! And how do you even know about that?"

"And I know for a fact that he's tried to kill you more than once."

"Half of those could be accidents."

 _But probably less than half..._

Penelope sighed and shook her head. "Listen, Simon. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure Baz is fine. Probably plotting something as we speak."

Before Simon could say anything else, Agatha spoke up.

"Hey, have either of you seen Elspeth?"

Simon looked at her. "No. Why?"

"I have to ask her a few things about Canis. Test coming up." Agatha looked around the room. "She doesn't appear to be here... Neither does Rhys for that matter... or Dev, or Therese, or Hyperion."

"First of all," said Simon. "Ter-what and Hyper-who?"

"Baz's older cousins. Therese Vulpecula Pitch and Hyperion Cygnus Pitch."

Simon blinked. "Oh, now that I know their full names that _totally_ rings a bell!"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "They're Baz's older cousins. Therese is a seventh year, and Hyperion and Draconis are eighth years."

Simon knew Draconis Scorpius Pitch but they hadn't really talked much, he'd seemed too much like Baz.

"Second of all, doesn't it seem weird that they're all missing?" Simon raised his eyebrows at them.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "I guess so... You don't think anything's wrong, do you?"

"I don't know," Simon muttered. _But I plan to find out._

# # #

Simon couldn't search outside while it was storming so he went back to his room to look for any clues that might tell him where Baz had gone. It was almost two in the afternoon and there still wasn't a sign of him.

When Simon opened the door he jumped back in surprise as a spider fell down in front of his face. It was just hanging there as if it were perfectly normal to fall in front of people's faces and scare the daylights out of them.

Simon scowled at it. He almost wished it could understand him, then he _would_ tell it how it was, in fact, quite impolite to fall on people's faces. Maybe he'd add a speech about how unnecessary it was to have so many legs and eyes while he was at it.

The spider was about as big as his palm, counting the legs, so Simon was a bit twitchy about going near it. Something about the thought of getting close to an eight-legged, eight-eyed creature just made people in general want to squirm.

It was completely jet black from what he could see, though, he suspected it had a red mark on the other side of it. They couldn't have any black widows running around in their room so he took off his shoe and smacked it up against the wall with a satisfying _crunch!_

Its guts splattered all over the wall and Simon made a _blech!_ noise. He wiped his shoe off and put it back on, glancing around the room to make sure there weren't anymore spiders lurking about.

When he saw there were none, he started to clean off the spider webs from his desk, lamps, and window. There appeared to be more than what he had seen last night but now that he had killed the spider who'd spun them, it probably wouldn't be a problem anymore.

As Simon finished cleaning, something caught his attention. A soft noise was coming through the walls.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout... Down came the rain and washed the spider out..."_

Simon tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from but when he turned around it stopped. It was so sudden that Simon almost thought he had imagined it.

Almost.

"Is... someone there?" he called softly.

Nothing.

"Hello?" Simon carefully started towards the door, careful not to step on anything.

 _"Up came the sun and dried up all the rain..."_

Simon froze. Planting his foot down quickly.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider went up-"_

 _Crunch!_

Simon jumped back as he felt something crush under his foot and looked down. It was another spider. Brown, this time. But at least as big as his hand spread out on a table.

The hair on the back of his neck tickled and Simon slapped his hand against it, expecting to feel the body of a spider crawling across his shoulders.

Nothing. He could only feel his cool skin and the fabric of his shirt against his hand.

Simon shivered and hurried out of the room. His skin was prickling with the thought of having spiders climbing on him.

He knew what Baz would say: _"Toughen up, Snow! It's just a spider. You're the Mage's heir for Crowley's sake!"_

Where _was_ Baz? It had been almost an entire day since he'd seen him, covered in blood and running away into the shadows...

Simon's footsteps were echoing along the halls. Nobody seemed to be around for some reason... Most of them would probably be in class.

A soft sound came from behind him and Simon spun around, he was already raising his hand up to summon his sword. Something was there... in the shadows. Just sitting there, crouching, waiting.

"Who's there?" Simon growled, taking a step toward it. "Penny?"

No answer.

"Baz?"

The thing-whatever it was-lunged forward and Simon yelped as everything went black.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright, hope you're liking it so far. I'm enjoying myself with the writing, but I always like writing._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here we go! Now it's starts getting good._

* * *

The air was warm and wet. There was an unpleasant odor hanging around, and lots of clicking noises.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout..."_

Simon jerked his head up when he realized that he was being dragged across the ground. What he saw made him freeze in utter horror.

A spider. Big as a horse, holding onto his feet with a pair of weird arm-like things on its mouth, and pulling him along a dark tunnel.

Simon kicked at it wildly and summoned his sword. Thankfully, it came when it was called and he slashed at the huge, hairy body and legs.

The spider let out a shriek and let go of him. He jumped to his feet and slashed at it again. He missed, only managing to drive it back a few feet.

The thing was huge and hairy, dark brown, with eight long legs, and hundreds of inky black eyes-actually, if Simon had been counting, he would have seen that there were only eight-gleaming in the small amount of light that lit up the tunnel.

Simon lunged forward and gave a fierce swipe. This time, he left a deep mark on the beast's face.

It snarled and leaped at him, Simon let out a yell as he stabbed at it, finally feeling his blade sinking into something as the spider went still.

"Holy mother of Merlin," he panted, scrambling backward and hitting the opposite wall. "Where am I?"

He looked around and felt his mouth open in shock as he realized he was in one of the tunnels that lead into the catacombs.

Simon couldn't tell which way lead deeper into the catacombs and which way lead back to Watford. He wasn't sure which way he wanted to go...

Suddenly, he heard somebody whimpering. It sounded like a boy... He made up his mind-if someone was in trouble, then Simon was definitely helping-and glanced around before turning to head toward the sound, holding his sword up protectively.

He walked down the tunnel for only a few moments before he turned the corner and froze.

Baz was sitting on the ground, his legs pulled up to his chest, with his face hidden into his knees. Every few moments he would let out a soft whimper and shudder, as if something were talking to him… whispering in his ear.

"Baz?" Simon whispered. Baz raised his head and Simon saw that there was a long cut on his forehead. He rushed forward and slumped down on his knees beside him. "Baz, what happened?"

"No," Baz hissed when he looked at Simon with huge gray eyes. His pupil was blown out from lack of light with only a rim of silver surrounding it. He looked on the verge of panic as he gripped Simon by the front of the shirt. "No. No. No. No. Why are you here?"

"Baz." Simon squinted at the cut on his forehead, wondering if that could be causing his odd behaviour. "Calm down. I'm here to get you out. You and the others, if we can find them. C'mon, lets go."

"No. No, that's just what she wants. You're falling right into her plan. Get out of here, I'll be fine."

Baz was trying to push him away but Simon wouldn't relent, he reached up and touched Baz's head softly.

"Baz, are you-"

Baz clawed at Simon's chest, trying to shove him away. He whimpered again and pressed his forehead right in between his chest and stomach, making noises like a sad puppy. "You have to go. You can't be here. She'll _get_ you."

Simon stared down at Baz. He'd never seen him like this. "Baz," he hissed, picking up his face and holding in between his hands so he could look into Baz's eyes. "Who is _She_?"

"Just get out of here, Snow," Baz said in a low whisper. " _Please._ "

Baz didn't beg. Not ever. It was, like, against the law. Simon narrowed his eyes, something was terribly wrong.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's-"

"Simon," Baz whimpered, his eyes were shining as if he was about to start crying. "Please, just get out of here."

"But-"

"She's going to _kill_ you."

Simon sighed. "Baz, who is _She_?"

 _And what's wrong with you?_ he wanted to ask. Baz never acted like this, if Simon tried to picture him as a whiny toddler it just didn't work. He couldn't picture Baz any younger at all, for that matter, he only knew Baz looking like this. Or, similar to this, they'd looked a _bit_ different when they were eleven.

"Please, just go." Baz started to push on his chest and shoulders again. "Please, just go. You can't be the hero this time... Just get out-"

"I _can't_ do that, Baz."

Now he was positive that Baz was about to start crying, and that was the last thing that Simon wanted to see. Letting out one of the saddest noises Simon had ever heard, Baz buried his face in his hands and leaned into Simon's shoulder.

"Please just run away. Just run away," he whined softly.

Simon took a deep breath. "Baz," he growled as he felt the vampire boy start to sob into his shoulder. "Who. Is. _She_?"

Baz abruptly stopped and slowly raised his head to glare into Simon's eyes. "If I told you," he rumbled in a low voice. "You wouldn't leave me here."

Okay, now Simon _needed_ to know what was going on.

"Listen," he whispered, staring intently into Baz's eyes. "Baz, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not leaving until you tell me who _She_ is."

Baz made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and shoved Simon so hard he almost fell over.

With a noise that sounded like a growl, Baz stumbled to his feet and started dragging Simon by the foot. Simon yelled and kicked at him, trying to squirm free.

"Baz! Let go of me! Stop it! Something's going on here and I'm gonna find out what it is! Baz!"

The other boy ignored him. "Sorry, Snow. But I can't let you kill yourself. You're playing right into her hands!"

Simon struggled and thrashed around. "Baz, get your bloody mitts off me! Let go!"

Suddenly Baz froze, his wide eyes were staring into the darkness behind Simon.

"Snow," he growled slowly, dropping his foot. "Where's your sword?"

"Right here."

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to become the lunch of a very large arachnid."

* * *

 _A/N: You never expected to see Baz like_ that, _did you? Oh, the things I do to my favorite characters..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alrighty, here's the next chapter! I'm really happy because I got a new laptop. Yay!_

* * *

Simon jumped to his feet and spun around, standing beside Baz. The tunnel was suddenly flooded with white-blue light as Baz created a ball of blue fire in his palm.

A few feet away crouched a spider, as big as the other one that Simon had fought, only it was a yellowish gray color. The light glinted off its inky eyes and it hissed, the tiny arm-like things on its mouth chittering and clicking.

"Oh gods," Simon breathed, holding his sword up. "I hate spiders."

"Snow." Baz glanced at him. "Name one person who doesn't."

"Spiderman."

"Aleister Crowley, Snow! Lets get real!"

"Fine then... Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Really? A character from _those_ books? Just help me kill the bloody thing!"

The spider startled at Baz's sudden shriek and lunged at them. Baz shot his fireball and hit it in the face.

Simon let out a small laugh as the spider scrabbled around on the ground for a second, momentarily blinded. He then realized that it was an opening and stabbed it in the middle of the stomach.

For a moment, it just sat there and twitched around until Baz shot another blue fireball at it and finished it off.

"Baz." Simon whirled around to glare as he pulled his sword out of the spider's body. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on here?"

"For Crowley's sake, Snow!" Baz snapped, gray eyes flashing dangerously. "You think I know? Well, I don't! The only thing I know is that something down here is trying to kill you!"

Simon blinked in surprise. "How do you know it's trying to-"

"Snow, everything's trying to kill you. And can't you just trust me on this?"

"It's talking to you isn't it?" Simon took a step forward. "Whatever it is... You can hear it."

Baz looked away. "She's magical, Snow. We both bite, we're both magical... and she knows it. So yeah, I can hear her talking to me."

For a moment nothing happened. Simon stood there, trying to figure it out in his head. Then it clicked.

"She's a spider," he breathed.

Baz sighed and he and Simon started walking down the tunnel.

"Her name is Aranea, it means spider in latin. Most just call her _She_ , afraid that if they speak her name, she'll come for them. Aranea is the biggest spider in the world and if she's moved into the catacombs... that's bad."

"Like, is she as big as Shelob?"

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Smaller?"

"Bigger."

Simon nodded and narrowed his eyes straight ahead for a moment. "What's she doing here?"

"Probably just enjoying the weather down here... What do you think, Snow? She's here to feed!"

 _Wow,_ Simon thought. _Someone's not having a very good day..._

"Okay, well how'd you get down here?"

"I heard her calling to me," Baz muttered, "and came to check it out."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a little longer.

Baz suddenly stopped walking and grabbed Simon's arm to bring them both to a halt.

In front of them was a large, round, bronze door covered in markings. It could have been any color in the beginning, but now, it was so covered in moss, dust, cobwebs, and dried mud that it had faded into a brownish-green color. It was split down the middle with a crack large enough for one of those spiders that Baz and Simon had been seeing to crawl through.

Simon swallowed thickly, pulled out his sword and took a step towards the opening. Warm air was coming out of it, it swelled wet and gross. Simon could hear water dripping from inside and guessed that the room was probably quite large, but he could also hear something else...

"Whimpering," whispered Baz. "Someone's in there."

Simon nodded. "Should we go check it out?"

Baz produced a small, blue fireball in his palm and held it up so that they could look into the large crack in the door and see what was on the other side.

They could barely see a few feet into the room. Thick blackness crowded around the small amount of light, threatening to choke it out. Slowly, Simon and Baz clambered through and looked around the room.

Simon couldn't see the ceiling or any of the other walls, he could only hear the sounds of water dripping and someone whimpering, feel the hot and cold air floating about, smell the terrible odor of dead things and bat dung, the scents leaving a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Baz," he whispered. "Can you make it brighter?"

Baz nodded, the flames in his hands turning his pale face blue and making his gray eyes gleam.

The blue fire in his palm grew slightly and the room lit up a bit more. Simon could see the walls on either side of him but the back wall was still too far away to be seen. They were standing on a ledge, a stone staircase that lead down to the cave floor where Simon could see a bunch of bundles wriggling around.

"Brighter," Simon told Baz and when the room got a little brighter, Simon recognized the bundles as the missing kids.

"Therese!" Baz gasped. "Are they-"

Simon squinted harder. "They don't look dead. They're still moving."

"Snow..."

"But we should probably get them out of those webs."

"Snow."

"Do you think my sword would work?"

"Snow!"

Simon looked at Baz. "What?"

Baz was standing a foot away from him, he was staring straight up and his free hand was pointing at the ceiling.

Slowly, Simon looked up. Webs were covering the roof of the cave, thick strands of web were stretching as a black spider as big as the dining hall, slowly lowered itself down from the ceiling...

Toward Simon and Baz.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, I do love my cliffhangers..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay! We're getting nearer to the end of part one, just a warning, there will probably be a short pause of time in between posting part one and part two, I still have a little bit of planning to do for the second part._

* * *

All Simon got out was half a strangled cry that was cut short as Baz slapped his hand over Simon's mouth.

"Quiet," he hissed. "Aranea doesn't know that we've seen her yet-spiders have terrible eyesight-All she knows is that she can smell more fresh meat coming from this area."

Simon slowly moved Baz's hand. "Why does that mean we can't run away?" he squeaked, voice coming out in more of a whimper than anything else.

Baz was standing behind him, one arm still wrapped around him, ready to cover his mouth again.

"Shut up and let me think," he murmured.

There was a strained sound as more web was released and the enormous spider lowered itself a few more feet.

"Well, sorry to disturb you train of thought," Simon snapped. "I apologize if my terror is an inconvenience to you!"

"Just shut up, Simon." Baz rested his hand over Simon's mouth lightly, still enabling him to talk.

"Why are you suddenly calling me _Simon_?"

"Because it tends to shut you up, for at least a few moments."

Simon was about to say something when Baz pressed his hand to Simon's mouth, telling him to stay quiet.

"Listen," he breathed, so quietly that if he hadn't had his mouth right next to Simon's ear, Simon probably wouldn't have heard him. "She's starting to get close enough to see us, which means we need to move very carefully."

Simon whimpered and nodded as the spider lowered herself even more.

"Alright, c'mon."

They moved toward the stairs that lead down to the others. Simon couldn't tear his eyes away from the living monstrosity that only hung a few yards above him. Baz pulled him along and they started down the stairs.

As Simon placed his foot on one of the slippery steps, he lost his balance and yelped. His voice echoed around the huge room and he heard Baz swear colorfully.

The spider released its webs and dropped to the ground with a deafening _THUD!_ Simon could see the bright red mark on her abdomen and felt his stomach jolt painfully when he realized that it was a black widow. Her round, glossy body gleamed in the light that Baz had cast.

The arachnid turned to face them, its eyes shone darkly and it's mouth made a horrible clicking noise as it started to move forward.

Baz and Simon screamed in unison, "Bloody hell!" and raced down the stairs. Simon kept a tight hold on his sword and told himself over and over again that he'd fought worse.

Behind them, the spider started singing. Chanting really, but Simon didn't really care.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout... down came the rain and washed the spider out..."_

Spiders were flooding into the room. Keeping their distance from Aranea as they covered the walls and ceiling, but didn't attack. They were all at least as big as a hippo, with big eyes and pincers, long legs, and hairy bodies.

 _"Up came the sun and dried up all the rain... The itsy bitsy spider went up the spout-"_

The ground shook as Aranea jumped down the staircase and landed right behind Simon and Baz. Simon stumbled and fell with a yelp, he struggled to either flip around and point his sword at the beast, or try and crawl away.

" _-again."_

Fear and panic flooded over him as the spider lunged at him, her long legs moving like a bunch of gears in a machine.

A huge blue fireball flew past Simon's head and hit Aranea in the face. She screeched and scrambled backward for a moment, rolling up into a ball for protection.

Baz ran to Simon's side and grabbed him by the arm. "Get up!"

Simon scrambled to his feet and looked at the gray-eyed vampire next to him. Baz already had two new fireballs in his hands, ready to shoot.

"Thanks," he panted.

Baz glanced at him. "Take your sword and get the others free. I'll distract her."

"But-"

Baz lunged forward and shot his fireballs as the giant spider. She shrieked in anger and started to stand up. Simon darted to the forms of the other students and began to slice the webs off of them.

When her mouth was free, Therese gasped.

"Simon! What's going on?"

"Just help me free the others."

Luckily, she listened. It was hard to work in all the flashing lights of Baz's blue fireballs exploding over and over again. Simon kept having to stop in order to fend off brave spiders.

When he heard Baz yell Simon whirled around just in time to see him narrowly dodge a deadly bite from the huge arachnid.

"That's it," Simon muttered. "He needs help."

Therese looked up from freeing Rhys. "Go. I've got this."

"But, what about the-"

She stood up and pointed her finger at a spider, a bright blue-white flame shot out of her fingertips and hit the spider in the back, it fell and didn't get back up.

"I've got this."

Simon nodded and gripped his sword. "Thanks."

He whipped around and raced toward where Baz was fighting Aranea. Suddenly, Baz was thrown backward, into Simon and they both fell to the ground.

"Snow," Baz coughed. "Get the others out of here."

Simon stumbled to his feet. "Therese is doing that-"

"Then go with them!" snarled Baz, whirling around to glare at him. "Don't you understand? That isn't any normal spider, she's not only huge, but she feeds on magical life forms. When she moved into Watford she smelled you, one of the most powerful magicians in the school. This is what she wants and you're falling for it!"

Simon blinked in surprise, then shook his head. "Baz-" His eyes drifted past him and he saw the enormous spider creeping towards them.

"Baz!" he pointed and held up his sword.

Suddenly, Baz grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward roughly. He tilted his head at the last second and sunk his teeth into Simon's throat. The pain was sharp and Simon couldn't move, he became paralyzed as Baz took one suck of blood-which left Simon's skin tingling pleasantly-and then shoved him away.

Simon could only feel one thing. Disbelief.

Therese ran over. "We're ready! How- Baz what hap-"

"Just get him out of here," Baz growled and shoved Simon toward her.

Simon still couldn't move: apparently if a vampire bit you, you became paralyzed for a while. Therese caught him and pulled one of his arms over her shoulders to help him walk.

"What about you?" she demanded and Baz wiped his mouth free of the small amount of blood that had been on his lips.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be back before you know it."

Therese hesitated but then nodded as Baz narrowed his eyes at her.

"See you soon."

Baz shot a fireball at the spider and yelled at her, drawing her attention away from the others.

 _No! No! No!_ Simon thought. _I need to stay and help! I can't believe he bit me! Nevermind, I just need to help. Baz can't do it by himself, he can't kill that thing!_

Simon wanted to struggle and fight as Therese and the others helped him up the stone steps, but he couldn't while he was paralyzed. He couldn't even speak.

The feeling in his legs started to come back as they entered the tunnels and Simon leaped away from Therese and tried to run back but the others grabbed him.

"Get off me!" he shouted. "Baz needs help!"

Therese stepped in front of him. "Basil knows what he's doing. Just trust him."

"He's going to die!" Simon snarled at her and struggled to escape the other's grasp. "He needs help!"

Therese locked eyes with him and Simon saw sadness in her deep gaze. She knew that Baz wasn't coming back but understood why he was doing it, which was more than Simon understood.

"Please," Simon begged. "Let me go back and help him."

"I'm sorry, Simon. But he wouldn't want that."

Simon was dragged back by everyone as he pulled and struggled against them.

"No!" he yelled. "Baz!"

* * *

Right. Sorry I took awhile, busy day. Anyway, as always, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd appreciate reviews, and I'll see you soon for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I think I have an obsession with cliffhangers… Do you agree?_

* * *

Simon stumbled along with them, he could barely hear the sounds of the battle in the distance, it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't even be able to hear that anymore.

Then he heard something else... a very familiar clicking noise.

He looked up as a large spider jumped into their path, Hyperion, Elspeth, Dev, and Therese all jumped in front of Rhys, releasing Simon as they did so.

Without even thinking, Simon bolted back down the tunnel. They would be all right, those spiders were easier to kill as long as they knew magic and Therese was an seventh year.

 _Sorry guys,_ Simon thought. _But Baz is my friend..._

He spun around the corner and raced off with a burst of speed. He could see the blue lights of Baz's fire, and could hear the noises coming from Aranea loud and clear.

The door came into view and Simon slipped in through the crack. He burst into the room in time to see Baz fly backwards, into the wall, and not get up.

"Baz!" Simon gasped and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the giant spider. " _Hit you like a train!_ "

The black widow was flung backwards, into the far wall. Rocks tumbled around it, burying the thing in a mountain of rubble. It sat there for a moment and Simon bolted down the stairs to run to Baz's side.

"Baz," he panted. "C'mon, Baz. Wake up!"

The spider, across the room, was getting her bearings back and started to fight her way out of the rock pile that was surrounding her from hitting the wall so hard.

"Dammit, Baz." Simon looked back at him. Baz's eyes were open but they were rolling back into his head, his forehead was bleeding and Simon could only _just_ see the shallow rise and fall of his chest. "Wake up!"

But Baz wasn't moving. Simon cursed under his breath and looked up to see Aranea was almost free again. He shook Baz but nothing happened.

"You're not dead," Simon hissed angrily. "Come on, Baz. I need you to wake up. I can't lose you!"

Rocks crumbled underneath the spider's feet and Simon threw another curse at it. He missed.

" _Come on_ , Baz!" he shouted, grabbing Baz by the front of his shirt and pulling him up to eye level. "You _can't_ die."

He picked up his wand and shot another curse at the spider, this time it hit her but didn't seem to do much.

"Listen, Baz," Simon hissed. "I need you... to wake up!"

He glanced back again as the spider lunged at them. Simon dropped Baz and picked up his sword.

"Come and get me, then!" he snarled and darted forward.

The closer he got to it, the bigger the thing got, which wasn't helpful. Simon leaped and slashed it across the eyes, the spider shrieked and Simon rolled away as it snapped at him with its poisonous fangs. He swiped at one of it's feet and managed to crop off part of one of it's legs.

 _WHAM!_ One of the spider's other legs slammed into him and he was flung away. Simon landed with a _thud!_ on the ground, his sword spun away and he groaned as the breath was knocked out of him and he became momentarily stunned.

The spider loomed over him, she started to pull him closer and he could tell that she was about to spin him up into webs so that she could bite him later and his insides would turn into liquid so that she could suck them out. Great! Thumbs up to that! Not.

She shot some thick webs and started to wind them around Simon's feet. Simon tried to move but he couldn't, he couldn't even think.

"GET YOUR BLOODY PEDIPALPS OFF HIM!"

Baz raced forward with Simon's sword and chopped off the leg-like things next to the spider's mouth. Aranea screeched and reared back, Baz shot a fireball at her and spun around to help Simon up and give him back his sword.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you," Simon snapped back and, for once, Baz seemed speechless.

His gray eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. "Snow-"

Behind him, Aranea was climbing up the wall and getting ready to jump down on top them.

"Look out!" he shouted and grabbed Baz's arm, running out of the way as the giant spider launched itself off the wall and landed where they had been moments before.

Baz shot another fireball at her with a wince. "Snow, we need to kill this thing now."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Simon growled. "But is there a reason-"

His eyes widened when he saw Baz's leg, two large marks had torn his pants and left deep holes in his skin. How had he not noticed that before!?

"Oh my gods!" Simon stared at Baz's leg for a moment and then looked up at his face. Baz's eyes were shining with pain, and his face had drained of color. "You got bitten, didn't you."

Baz shrugged.

Simon knew a few healing spells that might have worked on Baz's leg but first they needed to get rid of the thing that caused it.

They both spun around and yelped as they came face to face with the enormous spider, Simon ducked down under its head and swiped his sword upward at the same time as Baz shot two more fireballs at it's face.

A high pitched scream split the air as Simon drove his sword down to the hilt into the spider's chest. Simon could smell something burning and saw spiders all around the room, fleeing into cracks and holes as they realized their mother was dead.

Simon wrenched his sword out of the spider's body and jumped out from under it as it collapsed on the ground in a heap. Its face was almost totally melted and Simon felt a stab of satisfaction at the sight.

Baz let out a grunt and stumbled before falling to the ground and gripping his leg. Simon dropped his sword and ran to his side, pulling out his wand.

"You okay?" he asked. Baz's only response was a hiss of pain. Simon pointed his wand at the wounded leg and whispered, " _Get well soon._ "

Slowly, the rotten flesh started to heal itself and Baz dug his nails into his leg and groaned in pain.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," he fussed as it finished healing. "Snow, couldn't you have done a painless curing spell?"

Relief washed over Simon as he realized that Baz was alright and he hugged him. That sure shut Baz up.

"I'm glad you're alright," he sighed and looked Baz over one more time. "What's this?"

Baz had a cut on his thumb, bright red blood was leaking out but, luckily, there wasn't a lot.

"I just got cut from being thrown into the wall," Baz muttered dismissively. "Not a big deal."

Simon took Baz's hand and looked at it, the cut wasn't deep, Baz would probably be fine if he just washed it off. Carefully, Simon flicked off some of the blood with his thumb.

"Yeah, okay. It looks alright," he said, lifting up his thumb to lick off the blood.

"Simon n-"

Too late. Simon's tongue brushed the pad of his thumb, the taste of blood disappeared quickly as he swallowed and looked back up at Baz.

Baz's face was alight with horror and disbelief. His eyes wide, mouth open, face draining of color again.

"Snow," he whispered. "What have you done."

"What?" Simon asked. "Did I ruin your thumb forever by touching it?"

Baz stood and stumbled backward. "No. No. No. No. No... This can't be happening."

Slowly, Simon stood. "Baz, what's wrong?"

"I bit you, Simon!" Baz shouted. "I bit you and you licked the blood off that came from my thumb! I drank your blood... you drank mine."

 _Oh snap..._

* * *

 _Again with the cliff hanger! Jeez, I need help!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As you know I appreciate reviews… so, you know… if you have the time._

 _Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope to have part two up soon._ _I have a few other ideas I might work on first, but yeah..._

* * *

"This is all my fault. How could I have been such an idiot!?"

Simon winced. "It's not your fault, Baz. I'm the one who licked your finger. I'm the one to blame."

Baz shook his head. "No. That just makes you stupid, not the one at fault."

"Gee, thanks. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy."

Even if Simon hadn't been being sarcastic, it would have been a lie. He felt cold and hollow with nervousness, his stomach appeared to have moved up to his throat, leaving an empty void where his stomach once was. He almost wished he could jump into that void... jump in and never come out.

When he looked up, Baz had sunk down to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Simon sighed and walked over to his side, sitting down quietly and pulling his knees to his chest.

"This is all my fault," Baz murmured. "How could I have been stupid enough to bite you."

Simon didn't say anything for a long moment. "I was being a stubborn git. You had no choice."

"Why are you taking this so lightly?!" Baz looked up to glare at Simon with angry gray eyes. "You're turning into a vampire, Snow! And there is nothing... that we can do about it."

He stood and continued to glare at Simon. Baz looked so upset, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and his breath was coming out in harsh puffs.

Simon stood up and took one of Baz's hands. Baz tried to pull away but Simon wouldn't let go.

"Baz," Simon began. "Yes. I understand that... I'm turning into a vampire. But I won't be alone, you're a vampire, too... So it's not like I'll have to learn everything myself. I have you, Baz. And as long as I, at least, have that... It'll all work out. If anything it'll make everything more interesting… I mean, who ever heard a monster hunting monsters, right?"

Baz was silent and Simon winced when he realized his choice of words.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm not saying that you're a monster. I'm just trying…."

Baz bit his lip and stared down at the hand that Simon was still holding. "Is that really how you feel?"

"...Yeah."

They stood in silence for a few a moments, Baz's eyes were fixed on their hands. He was still breathing hard and hadn't really calmed down yet.

Across the room, the corps of the giant spider had begun to smell and Simon wrinkled his nose.

"We should get back," Baz whispered. "Before those other spiders come back."

Simon nodded and they began heading back. Simon's hand still holding Baz's tightly...

# # #

"I still don't understand why Aranea was singing that _'Itsy bitsy spider'_ song," Simon commented, slamming his shoe against the wall and crushing the last of the spiders in their room with a satisfying _Crunch!_

"She was a magic spider," Baz said. "She used that song to summon her children."

Simon nodded. "I hope that I'll be able to summon my children like that."

The only answer was a snort from Baz. "You would make a terrible father."

"I'll mature!"

Baz laughed. "Please tell me you haven't picked names for them already."

"Actually, I'm thinking that at least one will be Oliver."

Simon looked up as Baz let out a bunch of exaggerated choking noises, and saw him clutching at his neck with a half smile.

"Well what about you?" Simon challenged. "What kind of a name would you want?"

Baz raised his eyebrows slightly but thought for a moment and replied. "I've kinda always liked the name Taurus."

Simon had to admit. Taurus was pretty cool. But he wasn't done bugging Baz yet.

"And what if it was a girl?"

"... Simone."

There was a moment of silence and then Simon's face grew into one of the widest grins he'd ever had, giving anyone who looked a great view of his top teeth.

"Oh shut up and get over yourself!" Baz snapped. His cheeks were turning pink and that only made Simon smile larger. "I liked that name long before I met you."

"Sure you did," Simon giggled, leaning against the wall and bouncing his eyebrows up and down. "Tell you what, you name your daughter Simone and I'll name mine Tyranna."

"Shut up!"

"I'll call her Tyranna Basille Snow, she'll go by Baze-"

"Please. Shut. Up!"

"-and you'll call your daughter Simone Olivia Pitch and-"

Baz leaped at him, slapping a hand over Simon's mouth and causing them both to fall onto Simon's bed. Baz's face was pink and he was glaring at Simon, though playfully.

"I regret saying that," he growled, removing his hand. "I take it back, maybe I'll name my daughter _Agatha._ "

Simon gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Well now you've hurt my feelings!"

"Aleister Crowley." Baz sat up and rolled his eyes. "I almost thought you'd be less annoying as a vampire."

Simon laughed and Baz gave him look with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you're not joking?" Simon snorted. "Wow... bummer for you."

"Just shut up, Snow."

"But I have important things to say!" he announced, standing up.

Baz groaned, crossed the room and flung open the door. "I can't take this anymore!" he declared and raced out.

"Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, don't you walk away from me!" Simon yelled after him, grinning broadly and sticking his head out the door.

Baz was halfway down the hall already and he turned around to stick his tongue out and wave his fingers around next to his ears.

"Agh. I should be grateful for the lack of violence, but now you two are fighting like an old married couple," Penelope groaned as she came up behind Simon from the other end of the hall.

"I would pay money to see an old person doing that," Simon pointed out as Baz finished making faces and turned around again, padding away around the corner.

That made Penelope laugh. "You know, Baz draws. I bet, if you asked real nicely, he'd make that picture come to life."

"Yeah right." Simon opened the door wider and he and Penny went back inside. Penelope placed all her books down on Simon's bed and started to flip through some of the pages.

Simon was about to join her when he noticed a small brown and gray spider scuttling across the floor.

 _Crunch!_

End of part one...

* * *

 _Teaser to part two..._

It was a dark, and stormy night...

Lightning flashed outside the window and thunder roared in the distance, rain was pounding against the walls of Watford and slamming into the window.

The room was dark, lightning flashed and lit up the room for a moment before going dark and being replaced by an explosion of sound.

Baz was crouched by Simon's bed, holding his wrist gently in one hand and with the other, gripping the mattress as he tried to ignore the storm going on outside.

Simon groaned and looked up, his blue eyes were glazed over in something like pain and he whimpered. "Baz," he panted. "What's going on?"

"You're changing," Baz whispered. "But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here if you need anything, but it should be okay."

"Didn't think it would hurt this much," Simon coughed, and closed his eyes.

Baz ran a thumb over Simon's cool wrist and breathed out deeply. "I know."

 _You never think anything through,_ he thought, maybe a little too fondly. _You always just act without thinking. If you thought things through this wouldn't be happening to you._

Simon buried his head in his pillow. "How did you handle this?"

"I was a baby," Baz murmured. "The vampires raided the nursery, bit me, forced me to drink their blood, then my mother came and saved us... but she died doing it."

Simon managed a small chuckle. "Well, you can't blame her. You cause a lot of trouble."

How did he do that? Simon always found a way to lighten the mood, it was him who was in pain and yet he was the one cracking jokes. He was amazing.

 _Bloody sap,_ Baz chided himself. _Snow, isn't all that great unless you actually try to see every wonderful thing about him._

He continued to rub Simon's wrist without thinking. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

There was a moment of silence, other than Simon's whimpers of pain.

Baz sighed. _Yeah,_ he thought. _You really are changing..._

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, I know that vampires can't have kids, so that entire conversation they had about names was pointless… but whatever!_

 _Anyway, I hope you liked it, please drop in a review and let me know. Also, tell me if you have any story requests, I don't only write Simon Snow! Those are just the only ones I've posted as of late. Looking forward to what you have to say!_

 _See you in part two…_

 _~ Magiwren._


End file.
